the crystals unite
by lovedlost
Summary: so we know they love each other, but what if the well known seiya shows up and shows who he really is. serena gets out of control in more way the one and andrew and darien are the only one holding the clue to helping her. FINI.
1. prologue

A.N some of you wanted to know what happened so I have put this prologue in because I havent been able to put it in sufficient words in the book.

Prologue

Serenity ran through the white marble corridors heading towards the servants quarters hoping to find Christopher, the only one besides her love Endymion that understood her. She would go to Endy but her mother had found out , they were both confined to their planets and their powers stripped until seen otherwise.

Banging into his bedroom Serena collapsed into tears on his floor. With his help she stood again and he led her into his semi lit bedroom. Crying her heart out serenity began to tell him to do things to her that were reserved for Endy and her future husband which she had hoped would be Endy…

Soon he progressed further and further then he should have but she did not stop him. When she finally felt him take her she realised what she had done but couldn't get him off of her for her powers had been removed .

Soon they led there exhausted and spent. Realising that she couldn't take it back she accepted it allowing Christopher to have his way may help her in the future. Little did she know who he really was. Someone later in the future she would wish she had never allowed to do what he did.


	2. she has guts!

hey everyone this story has been a long timein coming it still has a few kinks but i have worked most of them out tiell me what you think.

DAZ: i'll tell you what i think i think that they should be nice to me.

Chapter one: she's got guts.

With the help of her friends Raye, Serena got up from the ground to turn on the culprit for her fall. Her blonde hair followed behind, "watch it meatball head I was trying to walk!"

The man before her was tall about 6"4', his hair was jet black and his eyes were a nice deep blue. He was a complete contrast to her. Serena was barely 5"6. Her hair was long having to be put into buns with pigtails flowing from then. Serena's baby blue eyes made her look younger then she really was being two years younger then the man before her Serena was 18, "Darien Chiba."

"Meatball head." Serena grew increasingly angry. She didn't like the nickname Darien gave her because of her hair. Raye too looked angry. He was her older brother, she had his black hair but chocolate brown eyes and she was 5"5.

"Bro, what do you think you are doing?" Raye asked looking questioningly up at him. Darien looked at his sister silently answering her question, 'I can't help it.'

"Don't worry Raye who you have for a family won't effect our friendship." Serena smiled at Raye who calmed down a little, "but no less Darien you are a slime ball and a chauvinistic ass!"

Serena turned and continued the way she was going leaving a dumbstruck Darien behind, as Raye and Serena walked in through the automatic doors of the crown arcade. Behind the counter stood Serena's brother, Andrew. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He reached about 6"3.

Serena was still annoyed with Darien. Sure she liked the guy but he was a jerk to her and would never like her. It was good she had been given a way to take out her anger. Serena, Raye and three other girls were the beloved sailor scouts. Andrew knew of course and he helped them.

"hey andy have you seen Amy, mina or Lita?" Andrew shook his head mina, his girlfriend, lookedlike Serena's double gengar except her hair was shorter and tied in a small ponytail with a red ribbon. The other two friends one smart one fiesty were both completely different. Amy, the smart one, was about 5"5 with blue hair and blue eyes. Lita, the fiesty one, was about 5"10 with chocolate brown hair that was always ina high ponytail, her dark brown eyes showed how ready for a fight she was.

The girls were the same age and Andrew was 21 a year older then Darien, but they were still best friends.

"sorry sis, they're a no show today." Andrew noticed Serena's attitude and knew who had caused Serena's usually peppy attitutde to change. The only person who could get under her skinand visa versa. Darien, "so did Darien get to you again?"

"Is it that obvious." Serena looked at her brother sarcastically. Andrew nodded as Darien walked in, "oh god."

"Raye, andy, meatball head." Serena rolled her eyes as she srood up to her full hieght which wasn't very muchand said.

"did you not get the idea? i…don't…want…you…calling…me…meatball head!"

"why meatball head does it get under your skin?" he replied Serena changed from angry to about ready to kill him in a second only Raye noticed the change. Serena smiled evilly as she slammed her healled shoe into Darien's footbefore slamming apunch into his stomach. Darien doubled over with the pain from the punch. But aparantly it was a bad move becaue Serena elbowed him down to the floor.

"I don't know what I or anyone else sees in you. You are a concieted jerk and I hope no-one loves you. Maybe if youwere different I wouldn't have to resort to this."  
Darien got up holding his stomach and foot looking surprised as Serena ran behind the counter and into the back to cry.

Andrew stares after her before turning to Darien, "yo kknow maybe you should have ledft her to it. Go say sorry."

"no I refuse to say sorry to her until she says sorry for what she did to me and explain to me what she meant." He replied Andrew looked to Raye for help.

"that is it! I have had it!" Raye shouted, Darien visibly cowered as Raye shouted, "you go say sorry nao or I'll do what Serena did but in places I know will hurt you."

"yeah daz, Serena may have thrown something into it but she was being kind. Not verything went into it and to places that are worse then the stomach." Darien winced but finally got up he was going to follow her.

"she has guts." Darien muttered. Andrew looked around the arcade was empty probably because of Raye shouting so he decided to close early, it was for the best.

daz: why why did you do that why wrie about sere beaing me up.

T: becasue you had it comin.

sere: it felt good to hit you, you know maybe i should do it more often in the future.

a few bangin and crashesT soz folks you know the drill r and while i sort the fighting love birds out. ciao.


	3. kidnapped

T: here we are again, a new installment. and i actually managed to split them up ones in one cornerr and the others on the bed sulking like five year olds.

DAZ: no i ain't sulking get your facts right

SERE: actually i beg to differ you are sulking and so am i its what i do::stcks out tongue:

T:soz better get on

Chapter two: kiddnapped

"Serena?" Darien called to the blonde. No answer. Where was she?"Serena where are you, I've come to apologise."

Still no answer. Darien searched the back only to find a letter to Andrew. Without reading it Darien left the back and handed the letter to Andrew explaining that there was no obvious sign of Serena.

Opening the letter Andrew read it quietly before saying out aloud: "brother to sailor moon, she is with us now until you hand over your own ruby crystal. She will remain safe in my possession until I feel the time you have is up. As of at he moment you have 24 hours to place it on the letter. I may even decide to make princess serenity my queen. Nothing either you or Prince Endymion can do about it. Prince Seiya."

Everyone looked surprised at each other, Darien soon said, "I think I need to explain something about myself…"

"I hope you realise I am sailor mars, I should roast your butt." Raye whispered furiously, why her own brother hadn't told her about him.

"I am also prince Endymion and I love serenity!" Darien replied Raye almolst fainted but recovered before she fell, Andrew's jaw visibly hit the floor.

"that means Serena's…" Raye panicked as she pulled out her communitcater. She dialled the cother communicators and when they answered, "Lita, mina, Amy we have a problem get down to the arcade NOW!"

"alright Raye." Camne a unison of voices. Raye turned to Darien and saw his question.

"Lita, jupiter, mina, venus, Amy mercury, long story not time. When they get here explain. I'll be back in 15." Raye ran to the door shouting, "fire reading!"

Darien finally let the shock set in. he had to sit on a stool to stop himself falling over.

"Darien, man why leave it until now?" Andrew asked quietly, "did you sayyou loved Serena, meatball head?"

"yes meatball head." Darien admitted, he'd never hear the end of this, "and because the need never arose."

"are you telling me that alll the attempts I made at getting you two together were in vain? Andrew queried. Before Darien could answer Lita, mia and Amy walked in.

"yes Andrew they were in vain on me…but her."Darien knew Serena probably hated his guts but maybe if he save her life…

"so you guys where's Raye?" Lita asked looking a little surpriased. Darien told the three girls everything he had told Raye.

"and Serena's princess serenity, I love Serena and serenity iam Endymion and I will love her!" oh well they would have found out anyway.

T: watchoo think. good bad r and r and tell me while i try and find the five years olds. ciao


	4. new developments

T: good so far what do you think of my updating rate, I wam bored so I am writing and updating as many times as poss today and tomorrow but I am not quite finishd on paper, so when I reached the end to where I am now you may have to wait.

DAZ: so you think you can Ignore me T I see ehat your doing to me in this fic and I don't like it I don't like it at all.

SERE: just because I am getting all the attention::sticks out tongue:;

T: ok that is it daz you sit in the corner sere you sit on the bed :drags each by the ear while shouting about manners: I know I know control freak but I love it later I''l have a pillow fight with them or somein but for now concentration….

Chapter 3: new developments

Raye walked through the doors and smiled tiredly, "fire reading shows Andrew is serenity's brother he too has a crystal passed to him by his father called the ruby crystal. Once it was linked to the silver crystal neither one will be able to live without the other. If the ruby crystal is smashed Andrew will escape with is life but no soul but because serenity is linked to Andrew powerfully she will die and the opposite for Andrew."

Darien guessed prince Seiya's plan, "So if Seiya gets the ruby crystal and smashes it he kills serenity and renders Andrew unable to fight. Why not the silver crystal?"

"Because if Andrew is Andrew is able to fight Seiya can dispose of him easily but serenity is too strong to let her crystal harm her or kill Andrew." Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, "and she's hidden it in or on one of us so Seiya can't find it."

"But she'll die, she can't transform without it!" mina shouted sounding helpless. Why Serena played across everyone's minds.

"Does she even know who she is?" Lita asked a little scared fro Serena not only was she serenity but she was the only one who o held the group together.

"No…no she doesn't." Darien observed, "Did you find out how she is?"

"yes she is doing fine but something is telling me she knows him and is being drawn into a spell by him making her love him and forget about who we are." Raye replied solemnly, "we have to hurry."

"Do you know where they are?" Darien asked anxiously, Raye nodded slowly, "where?"

"Before I tell you daz, listen and listen good, the fire spoke of another crystal and it belongs to you. If Serena becomes evil only our love will activate your crystal it should save her but we need to find the silver crystal." Raye replied smilinf softly at Darien, "she'll be fine and they are in the old wharf building."

Darien made toleave but mina stepped forward looking sheepish he watched her as she made to speak, "I think it is about time I told you what Serena knew about this."

Mina smiled as she pulled out Serena's transformation broach with the crystal inside its protective cover, "she know Seiya she used to date him. She knew he as coming after her and she knows who she is. She knows about what Raye found out in the fire reading, she knows about Darien. This is why she gave me her broach, because though she knows these things she has no idea how to defeat Seiya. She also wanted me to tell Darien that she knows how you feeland she loves you too but only when she knows how to get rid of Seiya without dying wll she ever let you near her. She doesn't want to break you heart." Mina sughed now for that last one, "Serena then said, 'you can only activate the crystals with the love and compassion inside you. This was how I found mine I lost Darien to beryl and I needed him so my crystal came to me use it to help you against me if Seiya gets to me. Love to you all.' I am to keep the crystal."

T: ok ok stop stop no please stop::screams: help please… review… help daz sere stop tickling me! Help…


	5. serena's surprises

T: hey back again forth chappie in one day god I'm on a role!

DAZ: on a role yeah what ever you still have to get sere to help you when I tickle you.

SERE:hey I like T she's the best better then you…

ANDY: Serena, sis, leave the poor man alone, you know what you really should be doing don't you?"  
SERE: what andy, saying sorry, sorry ain't gonna happen and I think sailor starsT will like me to say that maybe she should right a chappie dedicated to kicking both your butts!

T sorry you guys aint gonna happen chappies are going to stay as planned and reviewers are going ot help me with changing the not the like of you three.

Chapter 4: Serena's surprises

Serena leaned against her restraints yet again trying to recover from the torture Seiya had inflicted on her body, her clothes were slashed every where and wounds still bleed from his recent attack. No more then this but it hurt. Cuts and bruises showed them selves across her arms and yet she didn't hate him for it. She knew what was happening, he was beating her into a spell where Seiya would control her emotions and speech but not her thought. Thankfully.

Seiya walked in, Serena recognised his black hair and dull blue eyes. His muscular arms were all she feared now, Serena was glad she had told mina everything the only one who knew everything about her. It had saved Andrews life…for now.

"Well serenity are you going to tell me now. I promise I'll make it quick." Serena looked at him showing her answering her facial features, "what about your friends when they find out about you?"

"They'll do as I tell them." Serena replied cryptically, no way was she going to allow this man to take her as his wife and kill her friends. She smiled and watched as Seiya tried to figure it out.

"What happens disobeys your orders and try to come and save you." Seiya asked building to his plan, one she didn't know of, "what if I accidentally killed Andrew or Darien if they did that? They are the only ones who can save you."

"The crystals find someone else close to them and strong enough to harbour them." Serena smiled, so she had known she was the princess for a little while, they didn't know because it was for their own good. She had never told them but Seiya had always promised revenge and that she would be his.

Seiya hit Serena making her whimper slightly at the pain she felt from the renewed bruise on her right shoulder, "I may become yours through a spell but I will never truly love you. I love Prince Endymion and nothing can change that."

"What if he had an unfortunate accident?" Seiya asked menacingly.

"I'd stop my own heart and be reborn into a time without you." Serena smiled at Seiya's shocked reaction and got another punch to her abdomen for her troubles, "o could do it you know instead of enduring this I could do it."

"Why don't you?" Seiya asked challenging Serena's confidence, she smiled again.

"Because I'm having to much fun." Serena laughed and nothing Seiya could do stopped her very time he hit her she laughed harder, so instead he waited. When she did stop Seiya smiled gently and let Serena talk, "our funny Seiya but I think maybe you know what'll end up happening. Besides I've seen the future and guess what… you aren't in it!"

"Serenity if you don't shut it I will be forced to make you…" Seiya asked menacingly Serena still continued.

"And another thing I'll be married to Endymion with a beautiful baby girl." Seiya grew in anger and Serena smiled evilly, "how did you become a prince?"

"I was once on the moon too. Endymion's younger brother." Serena had had the thought and it just slipped now she was glad she asked, but it shocked her to her core, he looked familiar to her last time she had met up with him, she stopped all the same. Was it true?

"That's not true." Serena managed to say, "I have all of my memories…"

"You never officially met me as prince Seiya but as the servant boy… Christopher…"

Oh my god! That meant…oh no, 'when I was on the moon I let Chris……and he was…no!' Serena's surprise showed.

T: sorry about earlier at least they have stay ed out of the fic which is good, I mean speaking to me I mean but now they seem to be gone so I may be able to post on more… if iam luck ciao.


	6. a visit

A.N hey guys you have all asked me to update so here you are. I know it was kind of bad to ask you to review… in return I shall do as many chaps in as poss to keep you going til the next time I can update.

Chapter 5: a visit.

"What about Seiya? Any dirt on him?" Amy asked putting everything into her mini computer.

"Only one thing, he's Endymion's brother. Even on the moon he wanted serenity." Raye replied now finished with giving all of her information to her friends. Raye looked to her brother and then to Andrew. Both looked about ready to risk anything to get Serena back. Raye knew how they felt, she also want to give up anything for Serena to be back with them. Darien sighed guiltily, "It's not your fault daz."

"If I hadn't of done what I did she wouldn't be in this mess." Darien paced trying to think of what to do. Everyone else sat by the bar following Darien with their eyes. But before long their eyes averted. A holograph of Serena had appeared in the middle of the floor facing them.

"I can't stay long be able to do this again." Serena's voice echoed loudly only Darien knew how she was doing this, "I am sorry for not telling you everything before but you must believe it was for your own safety. I can't last after this, next time you see me it will be because I am against you. The reason is because I am fighting a losing battle and needed to get you information. Seiya used to be a servant called Christopher when my mother found out about Endymion and me I was a broken soul. Seiya saw this and took advantage of me wanting to defy mother. I had been stripped of everyway to get to earth so I could no longer sneak away. I knew Christopher had been after me for ages so I went to him. I let him take advantage over my grieving body…"

Serena was crying she didn't want to go back after this and she couldn't look over to Darien for she was scared of what to find in his eyes, "I didn't want to and I knew that I had betrayed Endymion. I guess Seiya hasn't changed much except this time… he'll succeed." Serena stopped finally. Seeing the shocked faces Serena knew her announcement had been heard, "I know what you want to do but I don't want you to risk anything if you can't access your crystals. Don't worry about me I wont actually be doing anything. If you need to know whose crystal to use, use Darien's t will be better. Endymion saved me once from myself I need Darien to do as he once did and do the same. Other wise I will be forced to find another way out. Like before I will probably resort to killing myself to stop Seiya from controlling me. He knows what I can do hopefully it'll keep him at bay for enough time for you to find a way. Please hurry."

The hologram turned to Darien finally noticing his betrayed look serenity grimaced.

"I am sorry Endy I never should have let him but it was either find some one or ill my self I never would have found you again. I love you I always have and I always will. Please save me."

The hologram flicked out and it took all of Darien's mental and physical strength to stop his mind from following her. From afar he heard Andrew ask, "How did she do that, and what does she mean by 'kill herself'?"

Darien answered still restraining himself, "she transported her mind as a hologram to us to tell us what was going on. It can only be done if you have enough energy and by killing herself she can stop her own heart on a thought this maybe the second time she might do it. I know Seiya is my brother I just didn't expect him to do what he did both then and now."

A.N short I know but these are all two pages in my written version. But then again my handwriting is big and it is one of those maths books which is slightly bigger the A5.

Ciao all and don't forget to review.

T


	7. it isn't seiya's victory yet

A.N hey heres another chap and sorry about sticking in a prologue now but I thought about it the other day and wrote one out.

Chapter 6: it isnt Seiya's victory yet.

Serena slammed back into her limp body. Seiya stood before groggy eyes, 'atleast I told them what I needed. Maybe he'll think I was asleep.' "hello Seiya what are yo…"

Serena didn't finish Seiya passed his hand over her face the spell finally complete, Seiya let Serena's bindings loose, "follow me."

"yes my love." Serena's tongue moved and said things that her mind knew she shouldn't be saying her body followed. Where were they going anyway?

Seiya led her o the centre of town where her mind felt her body become sailor moon, "I would like you to destroy it princess."

"of course my love." Serena's hands moved in front of her. A thin blast came from the join her palms and struck a building collapsing it easily. Serenas mind screamed and cried as she watched herself commit something her heart dispised. The city collapsed before , but it wasn't long for the scouts, Andrew and Darien appeared. The scouts stood in their uniforms, Darien in his blue heritage armour and Andrew was dressed in white armour much like Darien's armour. Two large crescent moon badges on his shoulders held the gold cape flowing down his knees straight down his back.

Serena's mind could see that her brother had readily accepted who he was and instantly able to turn to his past self. Serenas mouth flickered into a smile love taking control for a second before Seiya realised.

"serenity listen to me. You don't want to let him win what about love justice and the moon, everything that uniform symolises, you symbolise." Andrew shouted the silver moon sword he carried in his hand.

"I am sorry brother but seasons change and so do I." Serena said controlled by seiyas thoughts. Serenas mind was shouting to death ears, 'get me outta here seasons may change but so does time and I keep it a step at a time letting them change, I don't change!'

"Seiya let her go Darien shouted at her beloveds captor. Thought knowing it waas futile Darien wasn't going to give up that easily/

"why should I, I have already won , it's MY victory!" Seiya laughed.

Silently everyone replied, 'it isnt 'Seiya's victory' yet!"


	8. the 1st fight

A.N hey guys more chappies today soz about having to leave you for a little while after this but my next update may not be until sat or sun or even after that hopefully it won't be too late.

You know the drill and in case I didn't mention this before I don't own sailor moon or the characters though I wish I did but unfortunately I have no money.

Chapter 7: the 1st fight

Seiya laughed and continued to laugh as the scouts tried and failed at attacking him. Serena blocked every attack, "thank you my love. Come to me."

"Of course my love." Serena's body moved closer to Seiya's. Darien grew increasingly anger as Seiya's arm snaked around Serena's waist.

Again Serena's mind screamed out as Darien looked on helplessly and angrily, a stray though passed to him:

Not me

Darien heard her voice translated to him b her free mind trapped in the controlled body.

Darien watched Serena carefully actually seeing her mind trying to break through. Her eyes would sparkle occasionally but it would ian turned dull. Darien knew if they didn't hurry with the crystals they would most likely lose her.

"ok damage is done. Time to leave serenity." Seiya and Serena vanished leaving the friends and family below wondering what they were to do.

Darien turned to Andrew, "shes trying, a stray thouvgh reached me , I know it isnt her fault!"

Andrew nodded before changing to street clothes and walked away.

Looking solemnly at the girls Darien once again wore street clothes before her too walked of. The girls looked at each other and disappeared heading to the tepmle to discuss what they were to do.

Seiya looked at serenity, "so princess did you enjoy today?"

"yes my prince. Endymion's face was a classic picture." She replied in a drone voice, "Andrew looked good though, I must say."

"yes I suppose so but he's still not giving that ruby crystal." Seiya had liked andrews armour, ' it siuted him but I feel he has power.' Seiya watched Serena as she sat solid as stone, "not only that I need your own crystal."

"how was I able to transform without it?" she looked a little confused.

"I gave you the power to transform without it only up to crystal sailor moon. Any higher and you wont be with me any more." Basically meaning, 'I cant controll past that point.' Serena's mind instantly kneew whatseiya had meant. Quickly formulating a plan Serena's mind awaited the next time they went out for a destroying session. She knew that Andrew or Darien would not have been able to set lose the crystals, hopefully it would be soon.

"oh, even though I like being eternal sailor moon I suppose it's for the best." Serenity droned, Seiya smitled at the obedience of her dormant mind. What he didn't realise was he constant changes in her eyes as her mind fought agains the control.

A.N hey this chpter is finito which is good.


	9. andrews crystal

Chapter 8: Andrews's crystal

Darien, Andrew and mina sat waiting for news of the situation by Raye. Darien had asked his sister to check the fire for why Serena had been able to transform.

It wasn't long before Raye walked in through the automatic doors of the closed arcade. She walked up to them, "Seiya is allowing her to transform. He can hold control over her completely at crysal sailor moon. Any higher his control begins to slip."

"so we need to make her transform to eternal sailor moon." Darien said, Andrew nodded, "hopefully then his control will weaken enough to get her to listen."

"we still need to activate our own crystals she wont break completely free without them."Andrew mentioned, Darien nodded and Raye and mina looked at each other.

"mina and I need to brief Lita and Amy on whats going on."

Darien acknowledge it with a nod before turning to Andrew, "we'll work on yours first."

The girls left as Andrew asked, "how are we gonna do that?"

"transform." Daren ordered kindly, Andrew transformed and once again stood in his armour and cloak, "I want you to focus on what lets you do that."

Andrew nodded closing his eyes searching for that font of energy he felt ignite when he transformed. He heard Darien continue, "once you've found it think of your brotherly love for Serena and your passionate love for mina."

Andrew nodded confirmimg he had heard what was said. Andrew let memories of times and places he had felt the love he felt for mina and Serena surge.

"now think on how you would feel if one or the other died, if not both." Andrew nodded focusing on feelings he had felt whe nhis mother had died and made it so it was Serena or mina. A strong feeling of abandoned love and guilt filled his body, "I want you to combine it all together and aim it at that thing that lets you transform."

Andrew did as he was told trusting Darien completely. As his mixed love and abandoned love and guile struck his font of energy Darien saw Andrew begin to glow telling him his best friend was followinghis instructions, "hold out your hands calling to what you feel now towards them."

Andrew barely heard Darien but held outhis hands letting his overwhelmed body filter the energy oflove to his hands. Before Darien's eyes a smallglowing sphere exited Andrew's body settling in his hands before glowing bright red and becoming a solid form, the ruby crystal lay in Andrew's joined palms. Andrew stopped glowing and opened his eyes, "we did it!"

" no Andrew you did it." Darien smiled joyfully as his friend gripped tightly to the ruby crystal.

"I wouldn't done it if it werent for you." Andrew thanked Darien as Andrew stored it in an empty space in one of his crescent moon broaches holding his cloak before detransforming the broach fell into his hands, "how did you know what to do?"

"I have done it before with Serena accidently, she didn't have to imagine the feelings or direct them somewhere." Darien remembered that day clearly. It had been the day he had first tasted evil.

It had taken him until know to realise he had done it.


	10. andrews promise

Chapter 9: Andrews promise

Seiya took Serenity's hand leading her down town planning for a renewed attack on the city, "now serenity destroy it."

Serena became crystal sailor moon and sent attacks at buildings reducing the neighbourhood into rubble easily. It didn't take long for the scouts and princes to show up. Serena's mind instantly recognised the ruby crystal her mind jumped for joy while her body aimed at Darien. He didn't move serenity instantly sent the attack knowing he wasn't going to fight back.

Things happened so quickly Serena's mind couldn't catch it. Andrew threw his broach to mina before jumping in front of Darien his armour still on Andrew took the attack collapsing to the floor. Serena's mind screamed as his body hit the floor she felt the impact as she continued to scream. Her mind took the control long enough for her mouth to shout out, "no Andrew, Andrew don't go" Andrew…. Please…no…"

Seiya one again took control but the damage was already done, "Seiya if you were a real man you'd let her come see to her brother."

"It'll cost you." Seiya had seen Serena's controlled face as the attack hit, pure horror. He knew Serena would be more difficult to control if he didn't, "we'll discuss this in a minute."

He waved his hand and the controlled lowered allowing Serena to move and speak freely. Serena ran frantically to her brother landing on her knees beside him as she reached his dieing body, "Andy stay with me, please don't go." Andrew had to revert back to street clothes as she spoke his wound now clearly showing, "oh god no!"

"Sere listen to me, it isn't your fault I told you on the moon I would always protect Endymion I never forgot."

Memory

Prince Andrew walked through the gardens thinking about his twin sister princess serenity. She had recently told Andrew her secret and he was now heading over to meet him.

Prince Endymion, the earth prince, was secretly courting his sister. Andrew was glad she had found love but he knew that once their mother found out that his sister would be heartbroken. Reaching the meeting place he sae the prince before him, "good day prince of earth."

"Good day to you too moon prince." Endymion replied, Andrew turned to his sister, talking to her telepathically.

'He looks nice enough.'

'Thank you brother but I don't love his looks I love his personality.' She replied, Andrew nodded turning back to the earth prince, "Endy this is my brother Andrew, in fact he's my twin and very skilled with a sword."

"Sorry sis but I don't think I could top you any day, you are being too modest." Mostly because they had been inseparable when kids they had both learnt what the other had, even if it meant walking properly, "you are definitely much better then I am."

"Maybe Andy but you officially are the best, hardly anyone knows I can fence." Serenity admitted, Endymion looked surprisedly at the princess.

"You fence… you never told me." Andrew smiled, 'I didn't think so.' Andrew wondered what else he didn't know.

"Oh yes and she can break a wild horse, she pretty good with animals anyway but the stallion she ides was caught broken by her own hands." Andrew smiled after talking considerably more with the earthen prince, he had to leave, leaving Andrew and his sister to talk.

"Promise me you will always protect him." Serenity pleaded

End memory


	11. lost control

Chapter 10: lost control

"I didn't mean with your life." Serena cried as blood stained her uniform, a small hollow where the attack hit was in his stomach, "mina give me crystal quickly."

Mina quickly handed Serena broach Serena laid it on his andrews wound on his stomach. Muttering a spellshe healed Andrew, "luna healing power."

Th wound closed up quickly leaving no visible scar. Serena kissed her brother before turning to seioya, "leave them out of this, you have me now." Serena moved towards Seiya leaving her crystal next to Andrew.

"Serena, no!" please don't do this again!" Darien shouted at her retreating back, "you don't have too!"

"yes. Yes I do only when I now how to defeat him, without breaking anyones hearts will I come back." Serena said as she continued towards Seiya. Seiya chuckled softly revealing he had heard Serena's words, "I suggest you do as I say, being princess I couold kill you with a click of my fingers. I am sorry but it is for your own protection."

Reaching Seiya she waited for him to take control but he hesitated, "maybe Serena, maybe you should not betajen control of. I want you to choose me or them."

'ha me they live, them they die.' Seiya thought as Serena thought about her answer, " sorry guys but if I chose you he'll kill you."

Seiya smiled she reall ywas too good for him . what was he to do abou this now? He moved his hand so his control pnce again becaome complete. She turned mto her friends with a blank look as they stared at her in disbelief.

"she's right you know I would have killed you if she chose you. Now you get to live that little bit longer."

"playing with her sences and fears isn't big Seiya!" Darien shouted annoyance showing slightly in his voice.

"I never said it was." Seiya replied in a slight chucklein his wirds. Darien turned picking Andrew up and walked away leading the girls. Once gone Seiya guided Serena back to the hide out. She followed obediently, a little too obediently for his liking. Once there he turned to her knowing what had happened, "ok serenity I know what your up to."

"so Seiya what are you going to do now? You can't control me unless I allow you." Seiya smiled a little surprised surprised his control had been decieved, "oh and if you are wondering how I decieved you, I am not without magic of my own and I can use it."

Seiya smiled again Serena was full of surprises and he liked it this way. Very entertaining, "looks like we'll have to find a way around that then."


	12. sapphire crystal

Chapter 11: sapphire crystal

Months past and the scouts were no closer to getting Serena back. Darien had become an empty shell his mind lost in the past. The scouts helped as much as possible he knew that but only getting Serena would ever bring back the real world. Seiya and Serena spent many days together as Seiya tried to wear her down for his control to tak eplace. Nothing worked and Seiya became frustrated as Serena stayed put against her restraints , Seiya knew she was stuck somewhere away from him but it didn't help at all.

Serena was focusing on her crystal, somewhere in mina's possession. It kept her away from Seiya's control, it hdbeen what had kept her from his control after saving Andrew, because she had used it. Serena knew eventually she would have to leave the comfort of the light and let herelf be controlled again. It didn't take long after three months. She thought Seiya had left and coming awake took a long time eventually when her eues fluttered open she knew she had been wrong. A hand passed over her face and she felt the control slip into place.

To Serena it felt like her mind was being pulled into oblivion where she could see and hear everything that was happening but was unable to do anything about it suddenly Seiya was in control again though Serena fought she knew she would be unable to win.

Two more months passed during the length of time for them to see each other but when they did Darien was prepared for anything to happen not with crystal but what he had leaned in his time in the past. We he hoped it would help him.

Serena and Seiya stood in the park doing target practice at objects around them it wasn't long for the scouts and princes showed up, to Seiya's distain.

"okay Seiya we need to talk, we want serenity and you must want something, that isnt Serena , from the past maybe…" Darien said tactically he had to get his brother to give in. maybe this plan would work after all but it was not to be so.

"I don't want anything from the past trust me I have all I need in my pretty princess." Serena mind screamed as Darien shrugged and turned away letting the scouts destroy them.

"no stop." Her mind came back into control for aq second, Darien turned at her voice she smiled. Darien began to glow bright blue. He soon stood in a darker blue of armour with his insignia talismans holding his cloak. The sapphire crystal sat I n his hand sparkling brilliantly in the daylight. Serena smiled softly before Seiya pulled her mind in to check. Seiya himself smiled as he walked over to his astounded brother, "so you finally have the means to destroy me, or you can give it to me and save serenity because if I die so does she.

Darien knew Seiya was lying he could tell something between them told Darien Seiya was lying. Gripping the crystal Darien turned and left Seiya to curse as he lead Serena away.


	13. an explanation

Chapter 12: An explanation

Darien, Andrew, mina, Lita and Amy sat in Darien's apartment as they waited for Raye to come back with an explanation as to why Darien's crystal showed up when it did.it wasn't long until Raye showed up at the door holding a small white envolope.

Letting herself in with her key she stood before them waiting for there undivided attention. Soon everyone came out of their trance of thinking about Serena to see Raye open the envelope and take out a letter in Serena's hand:

"dear friends, by the time you get this I will be in evils hands and you will be relying on your crystalsto get me back. if I am correct both Andrew and Darien should have thiers and you are wondering how Darien got his after he helped Andrew so easily. If ia m correct you would have gone against me with the boss and he would have said somethingto get you fired up. You attacked or started to when I said something right? Good now Darien's want to stop would have caused conflicting emotions which set free his crystal among them was love and hate. Okay that briefly explained I bet you are wondering how I know this… simple fact is, I don't know. One day I had the sudden urge to write this and send it t opluto asking for her to leave this when the time was right she would hopefully know when because I don't! not long after this message will you get me back, I can then combine the crystals to defeat the evil. Good luck and I guess you need it seeing as I don't wanna die!help. love always princess serenity." Raye finished she looked thoroughly exhausted when she finished the last word having to sit down to recover, "she knew this was going to happen, why not tell us?"

"why is the wrong question what is the right question. What was so important about it that she never told us." Resounded across the room form Andrew who stood at the balcony doors of Darien's apartment, he was looking out to the view of juuban park, Serena's favourae place, "tell me…"

"she didn't even tell me about this bit." Mina consoled, in truth mina knew how they all felt, betrayed. Not only had Serena become evil, chosen evil over her friends and tried to kill them but now she had not told them it was going to happen, "she should have warned us."

"no no she shouldn't have, if she had then think what migh have happened, we're playing with destiny hear we have to accept Serena has to do this for the good of the planet, herself and us." They all turned to the speaker, a ragged looking Darien who was staring them all down.


	14. a plan

Chapter 13: a plan

Standing solemnly in the middle of the room Darien stared them down each of the occupants in their shame , they all bowed their heads , he knew what they had all been thinking, he too had thought the same thing, "how DARE you! How dare you think such things, she would never betray us, you heard Raye, she didn't know why. She told us the reason why she wrote this I don't even think Pluto knew why do you think she avoided giving this to us directly… because she didn't know, Trista hates to not know something, especially if she is to be asked questions on it!"

They all nodded in agreement, even Andrew knew what Darien meant, sailor Pluto was the Senshi of time, her job is to know everything but in this case it was obvious she didn't.

"We need a plan." Lita said breaking the silence, Lita too hated not knowing and if it were possible she hated it even more then Amy not knowing answers to a test or Trista not knowing something she should. Also her lightning personality made her more impatient to get her first and best friend back, "I think we should lure her out on her own the hit her with the crystals' powers."

"I dunno Lita, it's a good plan but how do we do it, I mean get her away from Seiya." Amy said looking apologetically, Amy knew he had a plan, "okay Darien, what are you planning?"

"My brother always hated me. I think it is about time he had a good fight out." Darien smiled grimly as he took hold of his crystal and held it out at arms length. It hovered above his hand before he willed it to the strongest and closest person to him, it flew to Raye, "I shall have to fight him so I have willed my crystal to the strongest and closest to me, it will only last as long as I want it too."

Raye looked devastated, 'what if he doesn't come back?' was all she thought as Darien moved to his balcony passing the stunned Andrew to the rail, "Darien stop, I cant use this , how am I supposed to help bring her back when it is your love she needs!"

"my crystal will guide you, just let it" and he was gone, Andrew stared at the crystal in Raye's hand as everyone else stared at the space Darien stood last, 'why does he have to be the hero, couldn't we work this out another way?' played across everyone's minds.

Slowly coming out of his shocked trance Andrew took up his royal place and began his commands, "ok you know what you have to do my signal will be a beam of light in the sky, then you need to lure Serena out of the hideout."

They stared at him in disbelief. He had never sounded more in control, "Well what are you waiting for?"


	15. transformation of beauty

Chapter 14: transformation of beauty.

Serena sat down beside Seiya obediently. Her mind watched peacefully as she knew now that Endymion had his crystal it wouldn't be long until she would be set free, 'I wonder what they're planning'

Before long Serena's mind felt Seiya tense, she asked, "What's wrong love?"

Just as Seiya began to relax he felt it again, a call coming from someone on earths ancient battlefields, the new Juuban Park, "someone stands on the battle grounds of old, my brother, I think. He calls to me to face him."

Serena's mind reeled in confusion, where was the battlegrounds of old and why was Darien calling his brother instead of trying to help her? All questions she knew would be answered in due course.

"Stay here serenity, I smell a rat." Serena nodded but her mind laughed in Seiya's face somehow she knew it was the wrong thing for Seiya to do. They did have a plan after all.

Seiya got up and left her to sit there obediently but soon she too felt a call. A call of attack on the wharf building she sat in. Standing up she transported up outside to find the scouts and her brother in front of her. Serena's mind knew her body was walking into a trap but she was joyous because she saw both crystals in their possession.

Serena's body moved forward attacking the nearest scout. It was mars but the attack smashed against something, an invisible wall. Serena's mind knew they had joined forces to create a kinetic barrier around them. Raye smiled, "you'll have to do better then that!"

Serena's body encase in a dull light and black feathers, her uniform the same but the transformation better, she tried again. The stronger attack hit the wall and burned out. To Serena's body who didn't know what it was wondered what the wall was, why was it not effected by her attack and where had they learned to do that. Serena's mind only asked, 'how could they do it with out me?

Serena's mind watched in delight as her body grew to crystal sailor moon, her friends smiled this was apart of their plan.

"Come on princess you can do better then that!" Jupiter shouted half in encouragement half in ridicule. Serena's mind smiled as another attack hit the wall, it seemed to strain out longer then before but it wasn't long before it fizzed out, "you call that an attack, that's pathetic!"

Another encasement of light and the scouts Serena in her eternal sailor moon uniform, she had skipped super sailor moon. Her mind saw it as time for an assault, trying constantly to take control, the scouts pulled out the crystals. Andrew with his ruby crystal and Raye with her brothers sapphire crystal. Two beams one red one blue shot towards eternal sailor moon, the two became one as they struck her in the chest, Serena was again in cased in light but this time it was violet. The light grew stranger as the crystals continued to power it, soon the scouts and prince had to look away from the light, it had become so blinding.

Soon the light retracted back into the crystals and Serena stood in front of her friends, her white dress was not that of a princess but of a queen. She was no longer princess serenity but neo princess serenity ruler of the moon and soon legal to marry whom she wished.


	16. the star lights

Chapter 15: the star lights

As the girls rejoiced with Andrew and Serena Darien stood opposite from his brother bleeding from his nose and his shoulder dislocated as he stood Darien pulled his shoulder back into place as he looked to Seiya. Seiya too was injured, he was much worse off then his brother, a black eye forming, a slash from Darien's dagger down his chest and a broken arm to complete it. Their swords lay unused by their sides. It was easier to fight normally.

Darien still held his rose handled dagger in his better arm, while Seiya stood bare handed his dagger hidden somewhere in the long grass, he looked very torn, "you will not win. I was always better then you and you know it!"

Darien chuckled as he threw his dagger away. He had felt only minutes ago a warm feeling telling him the scouts and Andrew had succeeded in bringing back Serena. Darien knew Seiya felt it too, his control over Serena had slipped distracting him, which had given Darien an advantage, "I know you felt it brother. She's slipped right through your control and she mine again!"

Seiya was shocked he had no idea how they had done it. Serena should have stayed in the hideout and what about his brother's crystal?

It wasn't long until a bright light entered the sky, silver in colour indicated who it was as it hovered above the buildings like the evening star in the northern sky. Five other joined it, on red with a blue tinge, one ruby red, one orange, one emerald green and one ice blue all joined in a circle surrounding the bright silver light.

Looking around Darien realised it was dark and the six lights weren't the only dazzling lights in the sky, the moon shone brighter as the silver star type light moved towards the two brothers.

The moon seemed to smile at the 6 lights before he too began to glow a sapphire blue, but he stay where he was waiting for the 6 star lights to come closer. When the lights began to settle down to the ground beside him he began to see figure among the lights. Each scout was dressed in their crystal colour dresses, mina was in an orange spaghetti dress that reached the floor and hugged her curves. Her hair was down with a clip bearing the Venus crystal.

Raye wore a red dress with of the shoulder straps, a tight bodice and the chocker necklace bearing the deep red mars crystal.

Lita wore a deep emerald green or the shoulder angel sleeve dress. The loose material around her chest tightened down to her hips before flaring out elegantly. The front of her dress held a broach that with the Jupiter crystal.

Amy war a strapless dress that unlike everyone else's reached her knees. It was an ice blue and it held a strap around her waist that fell to the hem of the dress with her ice blue crystal in a pin pendant holding it there.


	17. a large surprise

a.n so I guess you guys got confused by the last title. I thought you would and I know its mean. I don't like the starlight and I know they are with Seiya usually but they don't exist in this story. Seiya is in it coz I hat ehim with a passion hence him being the evil guy! Only 6 chappies left includin this one. Meaning it should be finished tomorrow.

Chapter 16: a large surprise.

The next who caught his eye was Andrew. He stood in his armour proudly a princly crown sat on his head as tiaras sat on serenity's court. A bright grin on his face showed how glad he was to have his sister back by his side.

Darien turned to the silver light a tall figure with Serena's hairstyle stood emitting this bright hopeful light. Her hair was slilver and her dress was one he had not witnessed before. It was pure white, tight acroos her chest but flared out just as her old dress and flared out the same but it was plan and a lot more elegant. Out the back he saw he saw a ribbon which held the fabric around her chest, it swung down as far down as her hair. Yet what captured him were three pair of wings each different colours, red, green, and blue in that order. Another thing that struk him was her face, it was so serene and calm, her eyes focused on her hands which were held out in front of her holding her crystal.

As they floated to the ground serenity's light blinked out and her dress turned in a skin coloured cat suit cut off at the shoulders. Her crystal became a long key shapped staff on the top among the joins was the crystal and her wings fluttered as the transformation completed itself.

She moved forward away from the others who's glows faded to a dull shine. Serenity moved next to him and his biggest question was, 'how did she bcome so powerful?'

"I feed on love Endymion, the love passed to me through the crystals was enough. I am no longer tsukino Serena or princess ssrenity I am neo-princess serenity ruler of the moon."

"how did yopu know what I was thinking?" Darien had question answered but a thousand more sprung up, "who are you know? Why not neo-queen serenity serenity?"

"I am too strong not to hear it. Emperial cosmic sailor moon and because I am not married." Serenity replied in order. She looked directly at Seiya her Serena face turning to one of anger, "I know what you're thinking what happened to my whiney meatball head, the one you feel in love with? I am only here when I am called, Serena will still be Serena, she probably wont be so ditzy or such a klytz but her hair style will be the same and so will her attitude."

"I don't mean to be rude your highness but thank god!" she smiled letting humour creep into her face. Now she had cleared a few thinnfs up she stepped forward her staff with her. Seiya visibly cowered in front of her faqlling to the gound. Serenity seemed to stop reaching her hands out as they glowed.

Seiya looked kindly up to serenity as her hands continued to glow his face grew fearful.


	18. serenitys revenge

Hey guys soz for not updating and I would like to make a note on emerial cosmic sailor moon. She is of my own invention, what do you think of her.

Jill annette: typos will soon be sorted and I hope you q about chris is answered.

Rock n rollin: my pleasure I will keep it up and thanks would you really say it was cute?

Darkodango-kiko: my pleasure same with the cute would you really say so? You better it is almost fini any way.did I review I cant remember and I cant be bothered to check…

Neonlights: I will update and keep checkin it. And you better like it! Lol

Givemeurcash: I wont stop and I will update soon don't worry.

Here you go guys another chappie.

Chapter 17: serenity's revenge

As her hand glowed so did her wings, "see how you feel when you are kept under control."

Seiya looked at Darien pleading for mercy, Darien looked to the ground and shook his head, Seiya screamed as serenity completed her spell. Darien turned in disgust at the way she was handling things aparantly Andrew felt the same.

"serenity what do you think you are doing? As ruler of the moon and in line for queen of the universe I think you should rethink about what you are doing!"

"Andrew, I don't think you understand why I and doing this." Andrew stepped forward, stepping closer to serenity as she indicated Seiya to stand, he obeyed, "I need to do this to show that I'm not soft I deserve to rule like our mother had if not better. The lunarians and the universe need to know that evil will not be tolerated, queen serenity ruled with peace and tranquility she was stronger then anyone. Then beryl came she destroyed everything! I will not let that happen again. Evil wont spring up again, if it does they will suffer what they inflicted on others."

Andrew walked slowly towards his sister watching her closely, "you know mother would not have wanted that, she hated violence, as a queen you shouldn't use it as an excuse."

Serenity smiled as she passed her hand in a cut off gesture her hand glowing yet again. Seiya sighed as he came into control again.

Turning around serenity shouted, "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

A line of fire slammed into Seiya, who in turn slammed into a tree, she heard slightly, "isnt that my attack?"

It was then they noticed one of the red wings were glowing. Smiling she aimed, "Venus love chain encircle!"

This time the other red wing glowedas mina said indignantly, "that's my attack!"

Serena aimed moreattacks at the battered Seiya, "JUPITER THUNDER CLASH SMASH!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" these two attacks combinedand the last two senshi's attacks struck Seiya dead on grounding him into the tree before allowing him to fall to the ground. As Seiya fell, more blood flowing from his mouth, nose and chest, serenity brought out a rose throwing it at Seiya.

Darien finally stepped up calling for both serenity and the rose to stop. The deep red rose fell to the floor as serenity turned to him, "stop serenity you know in your heart this is wrong, you have to control yourself."

All but one wing had glowed by now and Darien knew if the rose didn't kill him the next attack would have.

Serenity shook her head, "I have to do this, unless you want the next attack aimed at you!"

Darien shook his head and serenity turned back to Seiya, "LUNA MIND CRUSH!"

Well whet do you think you know the righ button blow to tell me so hurry the bloody hell up!

T


	19. the crystals unite

So next chappie this evening. Next time I really need to learn to do one chap at a time instead of three or four. Don't think filthy you dirty minded peeps. Lol anyway read on if you dare!

Chapter 18: the crystals unite

The thin line of an attack spread from serenitys forhead to Seiya's. his face drew a blank as his mind was obliterated, "I can bring him back, only when I feel hes had enough."

Turning back to them her uniform melted back into her dress as she walked towards her friends and brother.

Her right hand reached out to her brother before collapsing into unconciousness on the ground, they knew before a second glance was needed, she was dead. Herf white dress formed into a white gypsy skirt and a long white off the shoulder angel sleeved top. Her hair was again blonde, her skin was silky white and her lips were blue indicating her cause of death, she had used to much energy.

Darien ran frantically towards her, fear evident in his eyes. His dull blue light shone brighter as he knelt beside Serena's dead body, "Serena, Serena! Please god no, don't let her die!"

Darien took her limp body into his lap cradling her like a baby, praying for her safety even though he knew it was too late. Darien closed his eyes and stayed that way wishing for something to happen, he was so ingrossed in wishing he didn't realise what hgappened next.

3 bright starsize lights flew into the sky, the crystals. One silve crystal, one sapphire crystal and one ruby crystal, Raye, mina, Amy, Lita and Andrew stared on in wonder as they joined together in a bright spectrumof light, each colour seen differently by a different scout, the colours that of their own crystals. By now even Darien looked up to see the silver crystals light move towardsthe motionless body in his arms.

Reaching Serena's chest it flared in brightness before fazing into her body. When the crystal could no longer be seen her body took up its glow, Darien soon began to notice the rise and fall of her chest as it fell and ros in breath. Sighing in relief he felt her stir as the light once again showed itself. Only two were seen this time, the ruby crystal flew to its owner as the sapphire crystal hovered in front of Darien's face. Holding out his hand it settled softly inot his palm before flying into his body his light fading out completely as it disappeared.

Amon gall of this two things happened, Seiya got up and quietly, released from emperial moons attack, which should have shattered his mind, he walked away. He smiled know ing he could try again. And Serena sat up dead straight as if from a bad dream, "If I ever want to do that again shoot me!"

Rememeber the button well click and review it does work no need to be afrain I aint going to bite your head of if you flame me in fact I welcome a good flame come on bring it on!

T ps lol


	20. seiyas demise

Chapter 19: Seiya's demise

It was days before they met again. One begrudgingly as emerial cosmic sailor moon and the other happy for a second chance at breaking the princess, "you remember what I did to you on the moon and you willingly accepted… it was shit. I always wanted to have you expecting you to be a goddess you look but instead you were the worst I ever had!"

Emerial cosmic moon laughed, "I think my mind crush warped you rmind." ' even if I did die.'

"do they know why youe like this, why you're here?" Serena nodded her head. They kind of knew but not fully. Not even her newly received boyfriend knew. It would ruin fate and destiny's plans for earth and the cosmos, "ha, I knew you wouldn't tell them properly!"

"Seiya last time you barely escaped with your life and mind, you have no idea how strong I am. I skipped a whole level because of you. Maybe I should thankyou, you have made your own downfall easier for me." Serena moved forward as 10 bright lights landed behind her, a yellow, sea blue, purple and dark green almost black accompanied her six friends. The outer scouts were here to lend their power, sailor uranus, sailor neptune, sailor saturn and sailor Pluto, they were all here but she didn't need their support she had to do this on her own.

Stepping menacingly towards made him quiver in fear, "could you really kill me serenity?"

She didn't answer as yet another two wings grew out her mack, orange in colour. Her staff appeared, a silvery black colour indicating who power was shared with the lunarian power serenity held. The powers from the scouts had joined her own, "you have something to fear, death destruction, time, water, ground(not quite sure what hers entails tell me if you know) have joined my own."

"death… destruction…" Seiya couldn't hide his fear as one of the red wings glowed, obvious to all some of the meanings to the wings had changed. A black ball grew in between emperial moons hands, "death ball strike!" (mine I know it isnt hers but I made it up ok it was relevant to the story!)

The black ball rolled through mid air towards Seiya bringing him slowly to his death. As it hit him he blocked halving the damage done to his body. Serenity smiled bringing her staff so her crystal so it faced Seiya, "cosmic luna planetary crush!"

All eight wings and her staff glowed brightly as a multi-coloured attack flew directly at Seiya striking him exaclty on the heart. Seiya screamed in pain and death as his body turned to ashes before their eyes. Serenity had willingly killed someone without trying to heal them first, to say the least they were astounded especially the way she could manipulate so much power.

Reverting back to Serena who fell to the floor in exhaustion she said, "I am so glad that that's over I never have to be her again!"

Pluto replied, "no matter hwo much you try or wish you will always be her but may you should learn to control her more she doesn't have to control your every move."

Serena nodded in accptance as she turned away leading her friends to somewhere quiet.

What you think you know what I mean the button and everything. I am actually supposed to be doing home work. Wink wink. But I don't need to because I have done it I just wanted to get more up and she wouldn't let me.


	21. time for explanation

Secont to last chap what do you think I have almost completed a 22 chap story in less then a month. Cool huh!

Chapter 20: time for explaination

Everyone croweded into Darien's apartment to talk, Serena stood againin her gypsy skirt and top in the middle of the room whilet he others got comfortable on the sofas, floor and even the table. Darien stood behind one of the settees staring intensly at his girlfriend, "it's time you explained."

"ok, from the beginning." Serena sighed, this was going to be a long night, "well you know that when love was fed through the crystals to me it brought me back, what you don't know is that it reawakened the royalty inside me. In that time the lunarians guided by my mother hailed me as ruler. Anyway granted as ruler I was allowed to access my full power that iw as only allowed when I became ruler or queen of the moon."

"how did this happen in a space of a few minutes?" mina asked softly as Serena stopped to take a breath.

"I don't know but it did and coming back I had control over your senshi powers." Mina nodded in understanding, Serena contiued, "rising up with you guys made me realise that I was in control and Seiya was in the wrong, evil, I was not going to have everything Queen serenity worked so hard for. It had already been shattered by beryl, anne and allan, and diamond etc, Seiya was not going to succeed. But I used to much energy. I died that night, I didn't like leaving you guys because the only reason I didn't go back was because of the very reason I was living through but someone out there thinks I have more things out there to do because they brought me back to life."

"what was neo-princess serenity?" Lita asked as she focused on their blonde friend. Serena sighed deeply before answering,

"serenity hates evil, I hate eveil, she was fuelled on what he did to us in our past even though we let him do it, not only was he evil, he took us and lied about who he really was!" Serena sat on the floor to focus more, "tomight he spoke of you noe knowing, I knew what he was talking abou tbut I couldn't tell and still cant it is in the place of fate and destiny but I cant reveal it. I grew in power as the outers appeared, serenity may have revelled in killing but as far as I am concerned she is not me when it comes to killing I would never do it unless I seriously had to." Serena looked to the four outer scouts her eyhes first landing on Trista, sailor Pluto, her black hair was hinted with dark green and she was tall with black eyes.

Amara came next, sailor uranus, she had very short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes her attitude reminded Serena of Lita. Michelle, sailor neptune cam next, her turquise blue hair was long and her deep blue eyes suited her curvy body. Last but not least was hotoru, sailor saturn, barley 16 shehad shoulder length black hair with purples highlights and her violet eyes betrayed nothing to do the death she was used to, "sorry guys."


	22. epilogue

Last chappie and in the review tell me if I should do a sequel all to do with sere and dar coz I dunno whether or not to put them in an awkward sit with rini. Tell me and thanks for reviewing.

Epilogue

It was finally over the outer scouts went home, the inner scouts left for ice cream leaving Serena, Darien and Andrew to talk (hang on just one second she isnt going for ice cream she really has changed.), "so sere what now?"

"now? Nowi plan to sleep, I have died and used so much ebnergy in the past week that I think sleep and food are my top priorities."

"so no time for you old love birds to get reaquainted?" Andrew asked cheekily.

"I dunno Andy who knows what fate has in store for us two." She replied before lying out on the floor asleep straight away. Getting up Darien moved her to his bed letting her sleep on until she recovered, "good night my love."

In her sleep she replied, "good night Endy."

So what you think the blue button that says go is all you need. Go right ahead it wont bite.


End file.
